The Muggle Born Princess
by Saria09
Summary: Lily Evans is starting her fifth year at Hogwarts. Her best friend Severus Snape is her one true friend, but at every turn James Potter is trying to break them apart. Little do they know by the end of the year, Potter will get his wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Prince and the Princess**

Lily awoke to the sound of tapping on her window. She jumped quickly, but then relaxed when she saw the familiar face at the window. Severus smiled and mouthed to open the window.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she opened the window.

"I couldn't sleep." Severus sat down on her bed.

Severus seemed to have grown since she last saw him. He looked thinner and his hair looked greasier than it normally did. When he had turned his head, she saw a fresh bruise on his left cheek.

Lily turned his head with her hand. "He did it again?"

Severus turned his head quickly.

"Come on, Sev, you know you can tell me." Lily said gently.

"He got mad about my mother not doing the right dinner." Severus said quietly.

"Oh, Sev." Lily wrapped her arms around his thin frame.

"We go back to school tomorrow, it's not like he can hurt me then." Severus said hopefully.

"God, can we not talk about that?" Lily leaned back onto her bed frame.

"Why? Don't want to be 5th year?" Severus leaned back as well.

"Don't want to think about the OWL exams this year." Lily answered.

"Same here." Severus smiled.

Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "As long as I have you I'll be happy."

Severus smiled. "Same here."

"Do you feel like this year will be different?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"Do you think this year will be wonderful or at least better?" Lily asked.

"I hope so." Severus said.

"I mean I'd just like something to happen that will change how I view things. Like something that will make my life better and make me not feel like I've done nothing with my time." Lily said.

Severus looked at her. "Do you feel that way?"

"Sometimes." Lily admitted. "I mean the only great thing I did last year was manage to break Potter's nose when he tried to kiss me."

Severus turned red.

"What?" Lily asked.

Severus turned away from her. "Nothing."

"Sev." Lily said.

Severus quickly pulled the covers over his head and mumbled a goodnight.

Lily crept under the covers and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder and whispered, "It's ok, Sev, I promise."

Lily woke up by the opening of her bedroom door.

"Hello Severus." Mrs. Evans said with a smiled. "You know, we have a perfectly good front door, you don't need to keep using the window."

Severus smiled. "I don't want to wake you."

"So you wake me instead?" Lily asked.

"You deserve it." Severus teased.

"You're far too kind to me, Sev, you'd think I was your best mate or something." Lily threw a pillow at his head.

"Come on you two, Severus still needs to get his trunk and you know it takes forever to get to Kings Cross." Mrs. Evans smiled.

Severus walked out of the room quickly, but Mrs. Evans held Lily back.

"Now, is there any funny business going on between you two?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Lily laughed. "Come on, mum. He's my best mate, not my boyfriend. Plus, if something really was happening, do you really think Sev would let you see him when you walked in?"

"Lily." Mrs. Evans said.

"Mum, there's nothing going on." Lily said.

"I see how he looks at you." Mrs. Evans said.

"And how do I look at him?" Lily asked.

"Like you don't want to break his heart." Mrs. Evans said quietly.

Lily started to play with a loose thread on her nightgown. She felt her face redden.

"Lily." Mrs. Evans's features softened. "If you don't fancy him back, you have to tell him. He's been in love with you since you were 12 years old."

Before Lily could answer, Petunia entered the room loudly.

"Mum! What was that Snape boy doing in our kitchen?" Petunia asked.

"Getting breakfast." Mrs. Evans said simply.

"He didn't spend the night again did he?" A look of disgust crossed her face.

"Yes, he did." Lily said quickly.

"Mum!" Petunia whined. "Why does Lily get to have boys in her room and I don't!"

"Because, he's just her mate." Mrs. Evans said with a wink to Lily.

Lily walked out of the room quickly, happy to be off to a place where she didn't have to deal with a sister who hated her because of her powers.

When Lily got off her prefect duties, she joined Severus in a compartment. It was empty except for him, even though she knew he would rather be sitting with Mulciber and Avery than be alone.

She stared at him for a moment before she joined him. She never noticed before how when he wasn't around her his eyes seemed to sink into his skin. He looked very sad, a feature he never had when he was around her.

She opened the door and he turned away from his book.

"You got it?" She asked, looking at his book.

"Yep, mum wasn't looking at what I was buying." He smiled.

She took _Advanced Potion Making_ from his hands and looked over it carefully. "Ok, now this year will be great."

Severus's smile grew. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Of course." Lily smiled.

"Which one do we tackle first?" Severus asked.

"I think we should just work from the front back." Lily said.

"Sounds good." Severus reached for his quill. He quickly wrote 'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince.'

Lily took his quill and wrote below it 'and the Muggle Born Princess.'

Severus gave her a questioning glance.

"What? You get to be the Half-Blood Prince." Lily said.

"But my mum's last name was Prince." Severus had turned red.

"I'm just saying that I want a cool title." Lily smiled at him.

"Fine." Severus smiled.

"Good, now can I have a chocolate frog? I'm starving." Lily asked.

They rode the rest of the way talking about their plans for discovering better ways to do potions. Little did they know that by the end of that year, not only would Lily's name be removed from the book and he would be removed from her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lily's Choice**

As the train pulled into the station, Lily and Severus passed James Potter and Sirius Black. Potter gave Black a wink and moved closer to Lily.

"Have a good summer, Evans?" Potter asked.

"Fine." She said shortly.

"Still hanging round with that oaf I see." Potter nodded to Severus.

"Leave him alone, Potter!" Lily snapped at him.

"It's fine." Severus said quickly.

"What, don't want a girl to protect you honor?" Black asked.

Lily pulled out her wand. "Go away."

"Now now Evans put that away, you're a good little prefect now you wouldn't want to do something to jeopardize that." Potter said slyly.

Lily did not put down her wand. "Go away."

Black and Severus also got out their wands.

"What's going on?" Remus Lupin came out of a compartment to find his two best friends facing Severus and Lily.

"You're buddy Potter's being a git." Severus answered.

"Now now Snivellus don't forget your manners." Potter got out his wand too.

"Lily." Remus turned to Lily. "Come on, you're a prefect now. You know Dumbledore would be furious if he heard we were fighting."

Lily looked at Remus. Out of everyone in Potter's gang, she liked Remus the best. He was different than the rest, much less dreadful. "Fine." Lily put down her wand.

Black followed suit, but Severus and Potter did not.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Lily exclaimed. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Potter's wand flew out of his hand. He turned a sour look at Severus then turned to Lily. "You know Evans, one of these days you'll let Snivellus fight his own battles and he will lose."

"Fat chance, Potter." Lily snarled. She grabbed Severus's shoulder and lead him off of the train.

When they reached the carriages, Lily and Severus gave each other a look of sadness. Each year, they seemed to grow farther apart during term. Only over the summer did they return to their normal friendship.

"You're mates are going to be mad you were with me on the train." Severus said sadly.

"I don't care about them." Lily said quickly.

"Sure you do. Each term you leave me for them." Severus said quietly.

"Sev, that's not true!" Lily knew that was a lie, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Lily." Severus looked like he was close to tears.

"I don't try to, Sev. I promise." Lily said.

"But you do." Severus said even quieter.

"Come on, Sev, you know I have other friends. You have other friends." Lily said.

"They hate me! That's why you don't ever try to be with me during the year. They tell you not to and you listen to them!" Severus yelled.

"Well, your friends hate me too! I know what they say about me! They call me a no good mudblood! You do the same exact thing!" Lily yelled back.

"I only hang round with them because you won't!" Severus shouted back.

"You attached to them as soon as you were sorted!" Lily screamed back. "Why do you even hang round with me anymore? You've got them!"

"Lily." He said quietly.

"What?" Lily asked annoyed.

He turned a tortured face at her. "Do you not see that I fancy you?"

The breath escaped from Lily's chest. She stared down at her hands and was quiet for several seconds. "I do."

"Then what?!" Severus's eyes filled with tears.

"Sev." Lily said quietly.

Severus turned away from her quickly. When they reached the castle he got out as quickly as he could. Lily tried to race after him but she lost him in the crowd.

When she reached the Gryffindor table she took a seat next to her friends Alana and Lyla. They gave her a dirty look when she sat down.

"Where were you on the train?" Lyla asked.

"With Sev." She said shortly.

"Why weren't you with us? We were having a pleasant chat with Sirius the whole ride." Alana said.

"Then where were you when he tried to jinx me?" Lily asked, starting to get very annoyed.

"What?" Lyla asked.

"Potter, Black, and Remus all saw me and Sev trying to get off the train and Black and Potter tried to jinx me and Sev." Lily explained.

"Well we didn't see that." Lyla said quickly.

"Whatever." Lily turned away from them quickly.

All during the Sorting Lily couldn't help but think of what Severus had told her in the carriage. She didn't want to ruin their friendship but she knew that if she said nothing, she would make it worse.

As she stared at her food, she turned over the possibility of what it would be like if she told him. It would ruin everything that they worked for, it would also make Potter even worse.

She almost didn't realize that the feast was over until she heard people moving behind her.

"Oh!" Lily jumped up. "First years! This way!"

Lily quickly lead the first years to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached her dormitory, she quickly scribbled a note to Severus saying to meet her in the morning before breakfast. She whispered, "_Foremento_" to the parchment and it disappeared. It was a spell they had invented in their third year that would deliver the parchment to the sender directly.

After a few minutes, the same parchment appeared next to her. It said nothing but 'fine.'

Lily turned over her decision all night, and by morning she knew what she would do.

When she woke up the next morning, she changed as quickly as she could. She raced down to the Great Hall and found Severus waiting for her.

He looked as if he hadn't slept. His eyes were red and the bags under his eyes seemed to have become more predominate. The bruise on his face seemed to stand out more in his current state.

"Sev." Lily said as she walked up to him.

"Save it." Severus said curtly.

"Sev-" Lily began.

"No, no, I know what you're going to say." Severus cut her off. His speech sounded rehearsed. "That you can't do this because I'm not good enough, that you fancy Lupin or Potter or someone else. That I'm too much of a weight because I'm not good looking and awkward and don't have the good family recognition, that I'm just not good enough."

"Why would you think that?" Lily cried.

"I heard what you said to your mum." Tears were now streaming down Severus's face.

"I'm sorry." Lily said quietly.

"So, that's it. Now you can just be happy and I'll just leave you be." He shoved _Advanced Potion Making_ into her hands and turned to leave.

"Sev!" Lily begged.

He kept walking away.

Lily went after him and put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Severus looked dumbstruck. When Lily pulled away he turned red and kissed her.

"Do I have to say I fancy you too?" Lily asked.

Severus laughed and pulled her closer.

"Come on, we're going to miss breakfast." Lily laughed.

Severus smiled and let her go. They linked hands and he walked her over to the Gryffindor table.

Lyla and Alana gave Lily a bewildered look and Lily winked at Severus.

"Bye, Lil." Severus smiled.

"Bye, Sev." Lily laughed.

She watched him walk away.

"What was that?" Lyla asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Snape cast a spell over Lily." Alana said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Oh come on. Lily. The boy's been in love with you since we were first years!" Alana rolled her eyes.

"My mum said it was when we were 12." Lily smiled.

"Don't be smart." Alana said.

"Why? It's fun." Lily's smile widened.

"Just be prepared for the backlash." Lyla advised.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well let's see, James has been trying to get you to go out with him since we were 13, Remus has an innocent little crush on you, and Sirius will of course help James make Snape's life miserable because of this, and well Peter will try and not really succeed in helping them." Alana explained.

"Oh don't be silly, they wouldn't do that." Lily said, not so sure as she said it.

Just down the table, Potter was viciously cutting into his eggs, imagining what he would do to win Lily from Severus.


End file.
